Diary
by Epicstories
Summary: Elizabeth is writing in her diary when her fiancé whips her away. Will she choose pure torture or hand over her diary to the one she loves? Bad summary, good story! ElizabethXWill


I sat down at the wooden desk that belonged to my father and pulled out my very well used diary. The house was empty so I was taking it to my advantage

March 21

Dear Diary,

The wedding is in two months exactly today. Lots of ladies have been pressuring me and I think I've had enough! They keep questioning why I love Will and how will he take care and support me. Well then ask him yourself! I don't need money to make me happy just a man I love that loves me back for who I really am. Claire, one of my dear friends since grade school asked me what are some of his best qualities. And I just couldn't wait to share them with you. It actually gave me quite a laugh that she of all people asked that.

His loyalty, his sword fighting skills, his sword making skills, and of corse his general physique! But most of all I love just who he is as a person. How he handles things and treats people. That's the kind of man I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Will Turner is my perfect fiancé. And I'm not good enough for him but I'll work everyday to show him how much I love him and I know he loves me maybe just a little more.

"Elizabeth?" I closed the diary and snapped my attention to the entrance of the study. "What are you doing Liz?" He chuckled. "I'm writing in my diary" I grinned stepping away from the desk. "May I read it?" Asked Will. "No" "well why not?" He moaned. "Because it's private" I grinned devilishly. "Were going to be married you know you'll have to trust me" he stepped close, maybe just too close. "I do trust you" I whispered our lips a inch apart. "May I read it?" His breathe caressing my face. "No" I snapped back to reality and exited the office. "Elizabethhhhh" he moaned coming after me.

Will wrapped his hands around my waist and spun me around. "Now Miss if you want to live you better be handing that ere book" he stood up straight, chest out. "Oh whatever shall I do" I dramatically flew my head back and gasped. "Hand over the diary or you shall be sent to be tortured" he demanded.

"What kind of torture are we speaking of cap'n?" I asked innocently. "The deathly kind" he narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare" "try me" he grinned and picked me up towards my bedroom. "I refuse to be taken to this punishment! I demand to be set free!" "Hand over the book" he suggested. "Never!" I shouted struggling from his tight grip. "Then torture it is" he chuckled. "Why you!" I shouted. He sat me down on the bed as I struggled to get away from this mans tight grasp. "William Turner, you will never read this diary!" I assured. He grinned and tied my wrists to the bed posts by my sides.

"Will you give me the diary?" He asked. "Never" I spat. "Well then" he climbed on top of me and began to kiss my neck. Oh God he wouldn't! Will knows I'm practically paralyzed when he touches me. I felt his lips gently kiss my hot skin going up my neck then to my jaw bone. He made his way around. "You'll never get it out of me" I reassured. He began to kiss my neck again but this time by biting down. Soft moans escaped from my mouth and I wanted to die! His hands lingered down my chest and onto my hips and squeezed. "Will" I moaned begging for more I curled my spine pushing onto his chest. He chuckled in response.

"May I please read your diary my love" he whispered softly into my ear. "Don't stop" I begged. "I see I'm the proper one in the relationship" he laughed. "Will" I moaned "I love you please" I begged. "Elizabeth you know I love you, but you'll just have to wait till after we wed" he explained. "This is pure torture" I moped. "Kinda what I was going for" he laughed. "Your such a pirate, but a gentlemen all at the same time" I smiled. "Can I read your diary now?" He egged on. "It's about you that's why" I blushed. "I see" he sat up straight and posed. "You may read it" I rolled my eyes.

Will untied my wrists and kissed me. "I love you" "I'm not going to read it" he said "but I look forward to when I shall call you my wife" he whispered. "Will, I'm counting down the days"


End file.
